The Gods of Fairy Tail - Challenge
by mastercheif1229
Summary: What if Natsu and Erza were the reincarnations of Naruto and Sakura? What Naruto married Sakura and she was strong enough to become known as the Kunoichi Goddess and invented Crash Magic? What if Naruto could use Six Paths Senjutsu in base and invented Dragon God Slayer Magic. And what if Natsu and Erza regained the memories of their past lives during the fight with Jellal? Natza.


Disclaimer - I don't own anything from the Naruto/Fairy Tail anime/manga, all I own are plot twists and my original characters.

**A/N: This is a first chapter for a story challenge if anyone wants to adopt it.**

Gods of Fairy Tail - Challenge - Reincarnations and Jellal's Fall

* * *

**Natsu's Mindscape**

**3rd Person POV**

Natsu Dragneel opened his eyes expecting to see Jellal standing across from him, but what he saw was not at all what he was expecting.

He found himself in a black space with large stone cubes scattered about, he himself even standing on one.

The Dragon Slayer looked around in confusion since the last thing he remembered was Simon dying by protecting him and Erza and then eating the Etherion before blacking out.

He was snapped out of his musing by a voice from behind him.

"Oh, hello there, me!"

Spinning around, Natsu was startled to see someone else here. He spotted a man who stood at the end of the block of stone he was on and shivered; the man's aura made even Igneel look like little more than a speck of dust! He inspected the man and took in his appearance. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks, with a white cape with a red flame around the hem, and an orange sweatshirt with black stripes, black pants and sandals on.

"W-Who are you?" Natsu nervously asked the man.

The man enthusiastically said, "Why I'm you of course!"

"W-what do you mean, 'you're me?!'" Natsu exclaimed in a confused tone.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, former last member of the Uzumaki clan, the Shodaime commander of the Shinobi Alliance, the Nanadaime Hokage, the Co-successor of the Rikudou Sennin, the man known as the True God of Shinobi, and one of the 3 most powerful shinobi to ever live." The man, now identified as Naruto told the young Dragon Slayer.

"But how does that explain how you're me?" Natsu asked confused.

"Ah, right. There are many things in this world that are hard to explain, this is one of those things. You see, you are my reincarnation. After our deaths, me and my wife, Sakura, were offered a choice. Either pass on to the afterlife where all of our loved ones reside. Or… we could choose to be reincarnated throughout time in order to protect the world from whatever threats there may be. Obviously, we chose the second option, and one of those times is rapidly approaching. Now, I may not know what that threat is exactly, but I do know that your presence will greatly influence the outcome of events."

"Ok…" Natsu started before the world around him shook, causing him to lose his balance. He looked around and noticed the world crumbling around him. "What's going on?!"

"After you ate that Etherion substance, you gained tremendous power, but your body cannot handle it all the way it is right now. That's where I come in. Once you realize who you are, and we merge, you will awaken power unlike any ever seen before in this world! Once you awaken this power, the heavens will tremble at your feet! But you will only gain this power if you tell me why. Why do you want power?!" Sasuke asked the Dragon Slayer.

"To protect my friends!" Natsu immediately answered before Sasuke looked at him.

"Tell me the other reason."

Natsu hesitated for a second, "W-what do you mean, other reason?"

"Tell me the whole reason. There's more to it than that. There's a reason why you hate him so much, and it's because of what he did to that girl."

Natsu flinched at that. He knew what Naruto said was true, but he never wanted anyone to know. He never wanted anyone to know about his secret love for _her_.

"I…" Natsu clenched his teeth as he answered, "I want to make him pay because of what he did to her. I want to punish him because of all the pain that he caused her! I want to defeat him because he made her cry! He deserves to suffer for hurting the woman I love… for hurting Erza!" There was so much conviction in his voice that Naruto could see the Will of Fire burning in him.

Naruto smiled at his reincarnation, "Good now when we merge I have a request for you."

"What's your request?"

"I want you to add Uzumaki to your name, and I want you to revive both the Uzumaki clan with her." He chuckled as Natsu blushed.

Natsu nodded before he disappeared from the empty world.

Naruto sighed before staring up at the sky. "Who would've thought that my reincarnation would fall in love with yours so quickly, or that yours would start out stronger than mine… Sakura."

"Show him love, my descendant, Erza Uzumaki."

* * *

**Tower of Heaven**

Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes watched in shock as a bright orange light engulfed Natsu after he ate the Etherion. They shielded their eyes and shivered at the dark feeling coming from the light and looked as it died down. Their eyes widened in shock when they saw who they assumed to be the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Natsu no longer looked the same. His face was much more angular and handsome and he appeared to have grown taller. His pink hair was now a slightly lighter shade, with blonde ends. He was also now wearing a white cloak with the words Shodaime Umarekawaru in red on the back of it**(1).** He opened his eyes causing Jellal to step back and Erza to gasp. His eyes turned orange with a cross in the center, and he had 7 black orbs floating behind him.

Natsu harshly glared at Jellal. "Sorry about making you wait… I hope you're ready to lose now.

* * *

**Erza's POV**

Jellal looked at Natsu in fear before he started laughing. "Oh, that's hilarious, you think that by changing your appearance that you can beat me! Well let me tell you something little Dragon Slayer! No matter what you do, you'll always be beneath me! I am a God! And I will not be intimidated by-"

He didn't get to finish his statement when Natsu suddenly imbedded a fist in his gut, which sent him flying to the other side of the tower, but before he could hit it, Natsu suddenly appeared behind him, grabbed him by the ankle, flung him into the air, appeared above him once more, and sent him flying to the ground with a single kick.

"Puny God…" Natsu muttered while looking down at Jellal, who was groaning on the ground.

Erza couldn't believe what she just saw, a few minutes ago Jellal was easily defeating Natsu, but now Natsu was making Jellal look like an insignificant fly!

Erza saw that Jellal was slowly getting up from the ground, and looked towards Natsu. He was just standing there with the same impassive look on his face, but I knew better. I could tell that he was angry, Erza could see the fires of rage dancing behind his beautiful golden orange eyes, and couldn't help but feel happy, and slightly confused. Why was Natsu so angry at Jellal for what he did?

People have always messed with Fairy Tail, trying to attack us, trying to destroy our guild, Phantom Lord being a prime example, but I've never seen him _this_ angry. Even after Lisanna died, Natsu hadn't been this emotional, and he took it harder than almost everyone in the guild!

So then why was he so angry when it involved her? Why did he look ready to jump in front of her if I was in danger? Realization dawned on her face.

Could Natsu…? No, that's impossible!

"No it isn't." Erza suddenly heard a voice from behind me.

* * *

**Erza's Mindscape**

Erza turned around and saw a white space with a woman with flowing pink hair, a sleeveless red qipao dress that reaches her upper thighs, with white trimmings and a white circular design on the back tied with a black obi. She also had black shorts underneath the dress, black gloves, and pink elbow and knee protectors, as well as black ninja sandals.(**A/N: search Narusaku the last on google for her appearance**)

"W-Who are you?!" Erza demanded.

"Now that's not a nice way to ask." Sakura said with a sickenly sweet smile while tilting her head.

"I said who are you?!" Erza demanded once again, a little nervous this time.

"Oh fine. We don't have the time anyway" She pouted."I'm Sakura Uzumaki, your ancestor, the wife of the Nanadaime Hokage, the Kunoichi Goddess, the creator of Crash Magic, one of the 5 most powerful Shinobi to ever live, and, most importantly… you."

"M-Me?!" Erza squeaked-'No! I didn't squeak! I just.. uh… alright, fine, I squeaked' "How can I be you?!"

"Well, that's a bit difficult to explain… but I think this explanation will do. So, I guess the basics of it are you're my first reincarnation!"

"O-Ok…" Erza sweatdropped. "So, why have you come to me now? And what do you mean descendant?"

"Well, I don't know _exactly_ why I reincarnated into you now, but the basics of it are that me and my husband, Naruto Uzumaki, after we died, decided to reincarnate in a cycle so that whenever the world would be in danger soon, so that must be why!"

"A-Alright." Erza sweatdropped again. 'This is supposed to me?! He acts more like Natsu than me!'

"Hey! It's not my fault that my husband influenced me so much!"

"Did you just read my thoughts?!" Erza demanded.

"I subconsciously do it since we're the same person."

"Ok…" Erza said nervously.

"Well… before we run out of time, I have to ask you one question." She said seriously.

"Yes?" Erza eagerly inquired.

"Do you want power?"

"Do I … want power?"

Sakura nodded.

"Well… yes." Erza stated.

"Alright then…. _Why_ do you want power?"

"Why do I want power? Hmm…" Erza said thoughtfully. "I guess… I want power to protect my friends!"

"Oh, just give the other third of your reason already!"

"Other… third?"

"Yes, tell me the other third! There's no getting out of this!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes, you do! And it all has to do with how you like that Natsu fellow! Naruto's reincarnation!" Sakura said cheerfully.

Erza gained a full on blush. "W-What?"

"You heard me! Now go on and tell me!"

"I-I" Erza said blushing full on. "I want power in order to stand alongside Natsu as he continues to grow, partially so that he will fall in love with me!" By the end of her passionate speech, she was blushing crimson.

"There you go! If those are your reasons for power, you can have! I just have one last request…" Sakura said cheerfully and thoughtfully.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"I request that you change your name to Erza Uzumaki so that the legend of the Uzumaki clan can live on! This is my last request!" Sakura stated in a both serious and cheerful tone.

"I-I will! I will honor your last request!" Erza stated with my full being sent on doing so.

"Alright then, Erza Uzumaki, make the name of the Uzumaki clan great once more! Make it's name be spoken throughout the lands! Use this power for the right reasons, for what reason is there for power, other than to do what is right with it!" Sakura exclaimed.

And with that Erza inner world faded away.

* * *

**Tower of Heaven**

**3rd Person POV**

A few seconds ago…

Just as Natsu was about to slam Jellal into a wall, he noticed a crimson aura where Erza was previously standing. "No way…"

Natsu then backed up, which caused Jellal to scream out to him, "What's wrong, you scared Salamander?!"

"No, it's just not my fight… it's hers." Natsu said, pointing to Erza, who was now coming out of the crimson aura.

Her appearance had changed slightly. Her red hair was now a slightly brighter shade, and she had pink tips at the ends. There was also a violet diamond on the center of her forehead.

She then glared at Jellal and said "It time for you to pay!" She then shared a look with Natsu.

Natsu sighed, "Fine, you can handle him."

"What? So you have a red aura now and you think you can beat me?! New flash, I am a God! You can't-"

"**Crashing Fist!**"

Jellal was cut off by a fist in his gut and was sent flying!

"What the heck happened to you?! How can you be this powerful?!" Jellal yelled as Erza pummeled him.

"The reason I am this powerful is-" a bright white light began to surround Erza "-because my name is Erza Uzumaki! **Almighty Crushing Imperium!**"

The white light suddenly expanded and the entire tower lit up in a pure white light, before separating into thousands of tiny pieces.

In the split second that the tower was falling apart, Natsu and Erza managed to get out and land safely on the water just as the tower exploded.

**End**

* * *

Rikudou - Six Paths

Sennin - Sage

Rikudou Sennin - Sage of Six Paths

Shodaime - First

Nanadaime - Seventh

Umarekawaru - Reincarnate

**(1): Imagine Minato's Hokage Cloak.**

**A/N: Challenge Rules:**

**Has to be Natsu x Erza**

**Natsu and Erza have to at least equal Gildarts by his return.**


End file.
